scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Robi
: | actor= Jim Meskimen }} Robi is a multi-gadgeted robotic butler, willed to Shaggy Rogers by his uncle, Dr. Albert Shaggleford, who faked his death while hiding from Dr. Phineas Phibes. Physical appearance Insert details here. Personality He is a polite service robot that always tries his best to please Shaggy and Scooby. However, he always insists on calling Scooby "Rooby-Roo". Powers and abilities Insert details here. History Early life He was Uncle Albert's first invention. , season 1, episode 1. He was once forced to work as a jukebox for bikers.Pole to Pole ''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! Season one ''Insert details here. (Shags to Riches) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (High Society Scooby) Insert details here. (Party Arty) Insert details here. (Smart House) Insert details here. (Lightning Strikes Twice) Insert details here. (Mystery of the Missing Mystery Solvers) Insert details here. (Chefs of Steel) Insert details here. (Almost Ghosts) Insert details here. (Pole to Pole) Insert details here. (Big Trouble) Insert details here. (Operation Dog and Hippy Boy) Season two Insert details here. (Shaggy and Scooby World) He created his own robotic pet dog, Sparky, for a dog show.Almost Purr-fect, season 2, episode 2. Insert details here. (Inside Job) Insert details here. (Zoinksman) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (Cruisin' for a Bruisin') Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (Super Scary Movie Night) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (Don't Get a Big Head) Insert details here. (Scooby Dudes) Insert details here. (Zoinks the Wonder Dog) Insert details here. (Uncle Albert Alert) ''Scooby-Doo! Team-Up'' Bat-Mite and Scooby-Mite's contest to see Batman was better than Scooby-Doo, led to picking Robi out of alternate Earth from the multiverse, who was mad at not getting the same fame as Shaggy & Scooby, which led to him partnering with other like-minded individuals from alternate Earths, including Vincent Van Ghoul, the Hex Girls, Flim-Flam, and Red Herring, who all dressed up as a giant Scrappy-Doo. The Mystery Inc. gangs of the multiverse were also brought together who found out their scheme. The real Scrappy-Doo then revealed himself, along with two dopplegangers of his own, to dish out their own payback against Robi and his partners. , , issue 50. Appearances * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! ** 101. ** 102. ** 103. High Society Scooby ** 104. Party Arty ** 105. Smart House ** 106. Lightning Strikes Twice ** 108. Mystery of the Missing Mystery Solvers ** 109. Chefs of Steel ** 110. Almost Ghosts ** 111. Pole to Pole ** 112. Big Trouble ** 113. Operation Dog and Hippy Boy ** 201. Shaggy and Scooby World ** 202. Almost Purr-fect ** 203. Inside Job ** 204. Zoinksman ** 205. ** 206. Cruisin' for a Bruisin' ** 207. ** 208. Super Scary Movie Night ** 209. ** 210. Don't Get a Big Head ** 211. Scooby Dudes ** 212. Zoinks the Wonder Dog ** 213. Uncle Albert Alert * Scooby-Doo! Team-Up ** #50. References }} Category:Butlers Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Culprits Category:Racers Category:Robots Category:Revenge seekers Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! recurring characters Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 1 characters Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up characters Category:Scooby-DOo! Team-Up villains